A Miscellany of Harry Potter Drabbles
by Harmony Bites
Summary: These drabbles were mostly written in 2006 as part of the Drabble Meme on Live Journal to different requests. Definitely Slytherincentric in outlook, some shippy (Harry/Hermione, Draco/Hermione, Remus/Hermione, Pansy/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny, Snape/OFC, Snape/Lily, Harry/Luna) some pure Gen (Percy, Evil!Ginny!, Moody, Lucius and Draco).
1. Turncoat - Ginny

This drabble was written for the 2006 Drabble Meme on LiveJournal for Argosy. She asked for Evil!Ginny.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TURNCOAT<strong>

Ginny closed her eyes, her nostrils flaring at the smell of blood. She drew the dagger out of Harry who just dropped, clutching his side, his green eyes wide.

"Did you really think it was you I loved? You killed Tom! I wasn't dying in the Chamber-we both gave a bit of our souls to each other. We could have been together. We can still be together now. I'm not a silly little girl you know."

She spun around at a heavy hand clapped on her shoulder to find herself held at wandpoint by Snape.

"I beg to differ."


	2. Dark Arts - Moody

This drabble was written for the 2006 Drabble Meme on LiveJournal. E. Danae asked for Moody as a colleague.

* * *

><p><span><strong>DARK ARTS<strong>

Moody strode through Hogwarts castle. He was still seething that Arthur Weasley, that soft-hearted dunce, had been chosen over him as the new leader of the Order.

And now, this conversation he'd overheard between McGonagall and Dumbledore's portrait.

Innocent? "Innocent" his _arse_! Snape hadn't been innocent since coming out of the womb. He smiled, patting his pocket where he'd secreted some of Snape's things. Just because he fought the Dark didn't mean he wouldn't use their means. A poppet made with some odds of hair, a scrap of a bloodied robe he'd found...

_Yes._ His so-called colleague would suffer...


	3. Marked Man - Lucius

Written for the 2006 Drabble Meme for SnarkyWench_64 who asked for Draco and Lucius.

* * *

><p><span><strong>MARKED MAN<strong>

Trying to rouse him, Draco leaned down to where Lucius slept in his urine-soaked beddings in Azkaban.

Not a week and already his father's skin seemed translucent, the shoulder where Draco touched it bony. His father glanced at him. Looking...

Diminished.

"I'll get us out of this, father, I will. I became a man today." Draco slowly rolled up his left sleeve, sure for once he'd meet his father's approval.

The narrowed eyes and curl of the lip at his pronouncement, the widening eyes and shake of the head as his father stared at the Dark Mark told him different.


	4. Prodigal Son - Percy

Written for the 2006 Drabble Meme for Live Journal for Wade Scott, who asked for repentant Percy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PRODIGAL SON<strong>

Mum grabs on so tight I can't breathe - I can feel her sobs starting from deep within her ample body, and I'm embarrassed for both of us.

Bill glares at me. If it wasn't for Mum, I wouldn't be welcome at his wedding.

Even Dad looks away-but, of course, I've hurt him the most.

I was just so tired of being poor. Why work to become Head Boy only to throw it away with useless crusading? How can Dad work many years in the Ministry and not understand the way of the world?

Why do I still care?


	5. Amends - DracoHermione

Drabble written in 2006 for Argosy's birthday.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AMENDS<span>**

Granger stood in front of Draco, hand outstretched.

Draco sneered. "What do you want me to do with that?" All the Houses were here in the Great Hall. Surely she didn't expect … ?

"The courteous thing. Shake my hand."

"Like Potter did when I extended mine?"

"That was wrong. We're burying good people today. Let's bury _this_ too. Please, Draco?"

He smiled. He had to hand it to Granger; she chose the gesture and setting for maximum effect. Well, he couldn't let her outdo him.

She looked shocked, when instead of just shaking her hand, he lifted it to his lips.


	6. Holiday Trim - RemusHermione

Written for the 2006 Drabble Meme on LiveJournal for BroomclosetRavenclaw, who asked for Hermione/Lupin, Holiday

* * *

><p><strong><span>HOLIDAY TRIM<span>  
><strong>

Remus tried not to let his edginess show. It might be Yule, but it was also the eve of the full moon, when he was on the cusp between man and beast. And if he had one more woman come up to him and say "nice doggie" or make allusions to the "big bad wolf," he might bite first, get Wolfsbane later.

A fetching figure, face hidden by a red hood edged with white fur, caught his eye. Well, for this red riding hood …

The face emerged from the hood: Hermione.

Hmm, not a little girl anymore. Worth a whistle.


	7. Just Words - BlaiseGinny

Written in 2006 for E. Danae on her birthday who asked for a drabble with Blaise Zabini.

* * *

><p><span><strong>JUST WORDS<strong>

"As if I'd even spit in the direction of a filthy little blood traitor like Ginny Weasel."

Blaise hadn't realised he'd spoken so loudly. He felt a pang go through when he saw Susan Bones' face twist and Terry Boot pointedly turn his back to him. Pansy's smirk didn't make him feel better.

"Well done, Mr Zabini," Snape whispered as he passed him. "Just as I did at your age." He might as well have added, when I was young and stupid, such was his tone.

But he'd done the smart thing, the accepted thing... the right thing. Hadn't he?


	8. We Fit - HarryHermione

Written for the 2006 Drabble Meme on LiveJournal for Bambu345, who asked for Harry/Hermione.

* * *

><p><span><strong>WE FIT<strong>

Harry tensed up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, then relaxed as he glanced up seeing Hermione.

"I'm sorry about you and Ginny…"

"I'm not. I... Ginny never really saw _me_, did she? Just the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm sorry about you and Ron."

"I'm not. I think Ron did see me, he just never really cared much for what he saw... The idea of me maybe but..."

They sat next to each other quite a while; finally she entwined their fingers. They fit... just like that.

"Hermione..."

Her soft "yes" somehow conveyed so much more than one word should.


	9. Not Exactly Santa - SnapeOFC

Written for the 2006 Drabble Meme on LiveJournal for Larilee, who asked for Snape/OFC, Clerk wishes Snape a "Merry/Happy Christmas"

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOT EXACTLY SANTA<span>  
><strong>

"I'm telling you he's strange."

She shrugged. You had to be strange to live here, scant miles from the magnetic North Pole.

Roger's face blanched, and he hurried away.

She turned. "Hello, Severin. So, latest theory is you're a vampire. I guess 'cause any who'd move to where it's night six months a year … " She quickly rang up his purchases, wishing just once she could get him to smile.

"Actually, I'm exiled for having killed Santa Claus."

"And you're sentenced here to replace him?"

His scowl did not suggest Saint Nick.

"Merry Christmas," she called wistfully to his retreating back.


	10. Stairway to Heaven

Written for the Bride of the Drabble Meme for Ferporcel who asked for "something Snape-centric, or SS/HG, or SS/LE (I can't remember if you like the pairing or not). Your prompt: stairs, happiness."

**Stairway to Heaven**

Lily reached the top step of the staircase when it ground to a halt, stuck in the air several feet from the landing. She spun about, only to see Severus blocking her descent. For a moment she stood frozen. She should tell him to move aside, but all she could do was watch as his face began to glow with happiness as he stared at her, obviously hoping for forgiveness.

"Lily," she heard James yell from the top of the stairs. "Snivellus, giving you trouble?"

"No trouble," she whispered, then turned her back on Severus and leapt into James' arms.


	11. Stargazing

Written for the Bride of the Drabble Meme in January 2009 for Floorcoaster who asked for Harry/Luna and Stars.

**Stargazing**

Harry drifted outside Hogwarts to escape the bodies pressing him, the sweaty, gripping hands and slaps at his back from people he didn't know. When a hand gripped his ankle, he felt his heart would pound out of his chest.

"Luna." He felt her hand reach up higher and tug at his trousers, and he joined her on the grass.

Luna's hand shot up, her finger pointing at a constellation. "Sirius."

His eyes stung with tears that blurred his vision, but he nodded, knowing of the grouping from Astronomy class, feeling strangely comforted. He found her hand and squeezed.


	12. Oyster

Written for the Bride of the Drabble Meme in January of 2009 for Silburygirl who asked "Hmmm... To be evil, Hermione/Pansy, but it can be gen with the two characters if you want. Prompt: Sand (because I spent the last week shivering endlessly)."

**Oyster**

Hermione wiggled into the sand, feeling it shift beneath her. Eyes closed, she tilted her head up, revelling in the sunlight heating her skin. Wrinkling her nose at the smell of cocoanut, she opened her eyes into the glare, only to feel the top of her bathing suit peeled from her skin and wet sand pushed down it.

"Hey!" Gathering the clump of sand between her breasts, she threw it at Pansy. "What the hell!"

"You said I was an irritant—like sand in your bathing suit. So…"

"That's not always a bad thing. Ask an oyster."

"Not bad?"

"No."


End file.
